MBF-PNN Gundam Astray No-Name
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers based on Gundam Astray. It is built and piloted by Tsukasa Shiba. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Astray No-Name is specialized for the GP Duel (aka GPD, Gunpla Duel), an older system for Gunpla Battle in which Gunplas fight each other in the real world, and Tsukasa had used it in over 500 battles. HGBD 1/144 MBF-PNN Gundam Astray No-Name instruction manual Each time Tsukasa lost, he repaired, customized and improved it into its current form. Based on the Gundam Astray, its most characteristic equipment is the 'No-Name Unit' which Tsukasa created based on his experiences in GPD.Official site (English) The No-Name Unit not only has advanced offense and defense capabilities, but also has the "n_i_t_r_o System" from the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai featured in UC-MSV, which increases the fighter's ability. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A handheld weapon that emits a blade-shaped beam for close combat. Stored on the Gundam Astray No-Name's back when not in use. ;*Gauntlet Saber :Mounted on the right forearm, this gauntlet-type weapon generates a high-powered beam blade form its tip. ;*No-Name Unit :A composite armament with advanced offense and defense capabilities, it can switch between three modes, each with different functions. It can also attach to the tip of the Gauntlet Saber, forming a giant claw to grab a large weapon or to crush the enemy. The No-Name Unit was based on the concept of the Armed Armor series featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn.HGBC No-Name Rifle Box Info :;*D-EXTENSION Mode ::The No-Name Unit's basic configuration, it is also a defense mode where the unit covers the right-half of the Gunpla's body like a pelisse. The unit's durable armor not only can withstand physical attacks, but also has a powerful beam coating to defend against beam attacks. :;*B-SMARTGUN Mode ::A shooting mode where the No-Name Unit unfolds around the right arm and adopt a cannon-like form for mid-to-long range attacks. The mode's beam is fired from the emitter of the Gauntlet Saber. :;*X-CONNECT Mode ::A final attack mode that is activated when the n_i_t_r_o System is deployed, the parts of the No-Name Unit spread out on the Gunpla's back and emit blue flames. Furthermore, the twin antennas protruding from the front of the Gunpla's head also flip backwards. This mode also allows five parts of the No-Name Unit to separate and function as 'Blade DRAGOONs' – remote controlled blades that can be freely manipulated to ram or chop up the opponents. ;*Large Heat Saber :Originally used by the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II, the Gundam Astray No-Name pulled this weapon out of the ground of the battlefield. This is a prototype heat weapon designed specifically for anti-ship warfare, and its large size and high output allows it to slice warship in two. Special Equipment & Features ;*n_i_t_r_o System :First featured in the Gundam Delta Kai from the UC-MSV series, the 'n'ewtype 'i'njection 't'race 'r'eformed 'o'ldtype System forcibly enhances the pilot into a Cyber Newtype. In the GP Duel setting, the system analyzes the field of the Gunpla Battle and gives feedback to the pilot, simulating a shortened reaction time. Like the system's original UC-MSV setting, the Gundam Astray No-Name produces blue flames when the system is activated. In addition, using this system also causes the No-Name Unit to switch into X-CONNECT Mode. ;*High Precision Sensor & Spatial Analytical Unit :There’s another face on the back of the head, and it is used as a high precision sensor and a spatial analytical unit. History History of the Gundam Astray No-Name can all be found on Tsukasa Shiba's page Picture Gallery Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 02.jpg|Face close up (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 03.jpg|No-Name Unit's Beam Coating in action (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 04.jpg|With Beam Saber (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 05.jpg|Firing No-Name Unit's B-SMARTGUN Mode Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 06.jpg|No-Name Unit in claw form (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 07.jpg|With Large Heat Saber (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 08.JPG|n_i_t_r_o System activated (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 09.jpg|Launching Blade DRAGOONs (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 10.jpg|Decapitating 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 25) 01.jpg|Attacking with Galbaldy Rebake (Ep 25) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 25) 02.jpg|Back to back with Galbaldy Rebake (Ep 25) Gunpla HG Gundam Astray No-Name.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Astray No-Name (2018): box art HGBC No-Name Rifle.jpg|HGBC 1/144 No-Name Rifle (2018): box art HGBD Astray No-Name (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Astray No-Name (Front) HGBD Astray No-Name (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Astray No-Name (Rear) HGBD Astray No-Name (Action Base).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Astray No-Name (No-Name Unit in X-CONNECT Mode) HGBD Astray No-Name (Action Base - Right).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Astray No-Name mounted on HGBC Diver Gear HGBD Astray No-Name (Action Base - Left).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Astray No-Name (No-Name Unit in B-SMARTGUN Mode) Notes & Trivia *While official sources, such as the Official English website and the model kit's instruction manual did not specify which unit in the Gundam Astray series is the Astray No-Name's base unit, fans have speculated that it is based on the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame as episode 6 showed Tsukasa controlling one in old battle data recorded by a GPD machine. However, no official information indicated that Tsukasa used only Astray Red Frame throughout his numerous GPD battles. *Interestingly, the Gundam Astray No-Name's design bear some resemblances to the Lord Astray from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY Princess of the Sky. *The names of No-Name Unit's three modes, the B-SMARTGUN, D-EXTENSION, and X-CONNECT, reference the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee's Armed Armor BS ('B'eam 'S'martgun) and its variant's Armed Armor DE ('D'efense-'E'''xtension) and Armed Armor XC ('X'eno-'''C'onnect) respectively. The three modes' functions are also partially similar to the three Armed Armors. *The real life model kit of the Gundam Astray No-Name has maroon instead of black, and the red is also darker. The Build Custom version of the No-Name Unit, the No-Name Rifle, is gray instead. References External Links